Sing To Me Softly
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: Damien can't sleep before his big TLC match because he can't help but think of her. Sandow/OC Oneshot


This wasn't good. He had a title match tomorrow, and he couldn't sleep tonight? Of all nights he could be struck with insomnia, the night before one of the biggest matches of his career just had to be he one.

"This is all her fault." He spoke to the ceiling of his hotel room. Her, being the woman he's been sharing a bed with since she captured his heart and he proper courted her while they were at developmental together and they had held onto each other ever since. Her, being the woman who was out for another month and a half because she had to get her appendix removed and WWE wasn't taking any chances with stitches reopening. Her being Caroline, his sweet Caroline.

If she had been with him, she would be laying in bed with him with her back to his chest. His left arm would be around her waist, with her left arm over his while she intwined their fingers. She'd know that he was awake, and she'd smile even though he wouldn't be able to see it, and she'd tell him to relax and get some sleep, and if he couldn't, she'd sit up and force him to lay his head in her lap. Then she'd run her fingers through his dark brown hair, lightly scratching and massaging his scalp at the same time like she knew he liked. She would hum, sometimes sing to him softly, as she did so until his breathing began to even out and he fell asleep. Sometimes she would stay awake and just let him sleep.

She was a sweet woman, his Caroline. Ferocious in the ring, but a sweetheart outside the ring. She was a reserved woman, which is what drew him to her. She always managed to look so relaxed, even when he knew that she was inwardly panicking. She didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, and he didn't mind because he didn't either. He could always see the love in her eyes whenever those gorgeous green eyes focused on him. He could feel the love in her gaze. She didn't have to tell him once a day for him to know that she did.

He missed his Caroline terribly. Sure, he got to see her when he had time off. He devoted all of his free time to her, helping her to get back in the ring earlier while she helped him by unnecessarily catering to his needs. That didn't change the fact that he hated being away from her. Distance may make the heart grow fonder, but it certainly didn't make things easier until they saw each other once more.

The ringing of his phone on the nightstand snapped him from his thoughts of his Caroline, but he wasn't disappointed with his caller.

"You should be sleeping, love." Her always calm voice brought a smile to his face.

"Insomnia."

"Pre-match anxiety?" Her lovely accent, what he'd give to have her talking to him in his hotel room and not from hundreds of miles away.

"Some would say." He had a slight tease in his tone, something he did often because he knew it made her smile.

"I'd say that you miss me."

"You know I do, Caroline."

"I know. I miss you, too, Damien. But you need your sleep. After TLC, after RAW, and the SmackDown taping, you come home to me." She told him, and he nodded although she couldn't see it.

"Do you think I'll win tomorrow, Caroline?"

"I have the upmost faith in you, love. But you need to get your sleep."

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want me to sing to you, Damien?" Her voice, somehow, sounded so much sweeter at that moment.

"If you would be so kind."

So she sang. She sang ever so softly with her voice so soothing, and he felt sleep begin to pull at him. But now that he had her on the phone, he didn't want to go to sleep. This whole thing was so much easier for him when she was there with him. When he knew she was going to be there when he woke up, his head still in her lap, her smiling down at him. She'd say "good morning, love" and he'd smile up at her as he sat up and he'd kiss her cheek affectionately, since she wouldn't kiss him in the morning until they had both eaten and brushed their teeth.

"Damien, stop thinking." She added to the tune of her song and he laughed.

"Sorry, darling."

"Are you even laying down?"

"I am, Caroline. I promise."

"Alright. You have a title match tomorrow night. Do I have to fly out there and beat you until you sleep?"

"No, dear heart. I'll be good, I promise."

He was asleep within the next ten minutes, but she stayed on the line and listened to him sleep. She found the sound of his small snores relaxing and they soothed her to sleep.

* * *

**I couldn't sleep, and for some reason I was thinking about Sandow. I dunno. But my brain said "hey, write about Sandow." I might make a story out if this if people like it. **


End file.
